


Best parents she could have asked for

by skarbitek



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec hurt, Cute Dads, Healing, Hurt/comfort fic, I love Magnus being protective over Alec ok, I love to write pain, Love, M/M, Magnus is cute, Mainly descriping Alec being paralysed, One Shot, Pain fic, Protective Magnus Bane, maybe will add another chapters, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarbitek/pseuds/skarbitek
Summary: After a fight with Magnus, Alec leaves and gets attacked by a strange demon.He is in pain, but he doesn't want to admit it until its too late.





	Best parents she could have asked for

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first Shadowhunter fan fiction.  
> Short because I just wanted to describe this idea I had. Kinda cute, focused on Alec being in pain, which is what I love the most. *evil laugh* 
> 
>  
> 
> Also English isn't my first language. I like to write fanfiction to improve my writing skills.  
> I do not own the lovely Magnus Bane or Alec Lightwood.

Alec and Magnus had been fighting. Not just little quarrel about nothing, real arguments. They have both been on the edge with Magnus and his clients and the adoption papers not going through the way they want them to. The feeling like Madzie needs them, needs their love wouldnt leave them even for a day. They needed to be patient, which could be easy for Magnus a 400-year-old-Warlock but is impossible for Alec, The Shadowhunter.  
''Is this why you keep on disappearing on some dangerous missions without telling me first?'' Alec's voice was full of rage.  
''I have clients, Alexander I cant just refuse to them'' Magnus's voice was steady but it was not calm. He was also full of anger, anger towards the Clave that was pouring out on Alec.

'' I can't do this'' Alec said after a longer thought and he took his jacket and left the loft slamming door behind him. He walked onto the street. It was a warm night, but still it wasn't really safe at that time, especially with all the demons coming out at the time. He didnt care much though as he could clearly take care of himself. Walking down he tried to breathe, to calm down a little bit. Without a second thought he turned onto a small Brooklyn street with only one lamppost at the end of it. He heard a sound, not a pleasant one to be precise, a sound of small animal, sort of like a whimper. He looked up getting out of his head for once. There was a small bird-like creature coming up directly at him. He dodged the attack rolling onto his side and his hand went to his belt, trying to grab the knife. It wasn't there. The creature launched itself on him again this time landing on his chest scratching it furiously. He fell onto his back and started struggling, tried to push it away. With his hand he found a rock laying nearby and he grabbed it and hit the creature. It rolled off him for a second and he used to opportunity to get the knife he always wears in his shoe. He grabbed it swiftly and pushed the blade right through the demon. It made a horrifying moan and burned into dust. He stared at the place it had been for a little longer and took a deep breath. He got up and wave of dizziness fell on him, heavy like a cloud. Holding onto a wall he searched his pocket for stele and in terror realised it wasnt there. _Must have left it at home_. He did leave quickly without taking anything.

Moving slowly towards the main street, he tried to focus on the lights but everything was blurring in and out of focus around him. The walk back took forever in his condition and he gasped slightly when he finally got to the elevator in the old Brooklyn building which was also his home with Magnus, he fought an urge to slide down to the floor. How was he going to explain this?  
Magnus will be worried and the fight they had will be forgotten which also means, Alec will not be able to make a point. Magnus needs to understand something here. Determined to take care of himself, Alec walked into the loft. He saw Magnus laying on the couch with a colourful drink in his hand. _As usual_.  
He was on the phone, sounded rather energetic, probably talking to Catarina. He did not look at him though he must have heard him because he looked out of the window not stopping his happy chatter. Alec limped to their bedroom and closed the door carefully behind him and then moved to the bathroom. There it was, his stele laying at the side of the sink. He left it there when he was getting ready.

He traced the healing rune waiting for the relief to come but a second after he finished he felt even weaker. Leaning heavily over the sink he gasped. Something was very wrong. He felt his chest burning and his lungs didnt have enough air. Weakly he tried to trace the rune again which made everything even worse. He fell onto the ground dropping his stele on the floor. Everything around him was moving, lights were blurred as everything else. His eyes were heavy but his head, his head stayed clear. He could hear everything perfectly. The sounds of busy New York at night, Magnus laughing in the other room. He tired to shout for his boyfriend, but his voice came out as a whisper.

Alec was not one of the weak though, he was a strong warrior, almost immune to pain. He tried to crawl out of the bathroom but only made it outside the door before he collapsed gasping for air again. With numbing fingers he took out his phone out of his pocket and attempted to dial his most frequent contact. _Please let it be Magnus._  
He couldnt even bring the phone closer to his ear but it laid close enough so that he could here his boyfriend's voice echoing from the other room to the phone.  
''Alexander, if you want to talk come out of there, no need to use this technology in the house-''  
''Magnus'' he was cut off by Alec's urgent and quiet voice. It was barely audible. The call ended and Alec heard heavy footsteps on the floor. Magnus burst into the room.  
''Alexander, what happend!' he demanded as he saw Alec laying on the floor. Alec felt his hands touching his face. He tried to speak but it only came out as a whimper.  
''Come on sweetheart, tell me so I can heal you'' Magnus's voice was full of concern, Alec could tell. He tried harder this time and opened his eyes to see warlocks face right above his.  
''Chest'' he managed to breathe as the colours blurred again. He felt cold hands lift his shirt up and then a gasp.  
''Alexander, I am going to heal you. I know what kind of poison this is, I know you can hear me. Soon you will be completely paralysed. I need to clean out the poison and then I can put you to sleep until you regain feeling, don't worry darling it will be okay but its going to hurt. I'm sorry.'' his voice was soothing but soon after that Alec felt agonising pain. He knew Magnus was taking out the poison using magic and he tried to take it but it seemed to go on forever. Finally it eased slightly and he heard Magnus's voice.  
''Alexander, I am going to put you into sleep. I will be here when you-'' Alec couldn't hear anymore. He felt himself finally drift away in the darkness.

When he finally opened his eyes, everything around seemed bright. He took a deep breath and was relieved that there was no pain accompanying him. He sat up trying to fight the wave of nausea and looked at Magnus asleep on a chair next to his side of the bed. He stirred in his sleep and Alec thought he looked like an Angel. After a minute of staring Magnus must have felt his gaze because his eyelids opened and he sat up.  
''How are you feeling?'' was only thing he said.  
''Better, thank you'' Alec smiled and threw his legs off the bed.  
''No, no, no'' Magnus grinned and he got up pushing Alec's legs back onto the bed ''You, my darling are staying in bed for the entire day''.  
''Magnus you know I can't-'' Alec started.  
''What happened to you yesterday..it was my fault. I shouldn't have let you go alone, you almost died on me Alec. I can't **_ever_ ** let this happened again and I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything'' his voice was quiet now.  
''Do you think, we will be able to take care of Madzie? Eventually I mean''. Alec looked at his boyfriend with a soft smile.  
''Of course!'' Magnus looked up '' I'm sure soon, The Clave will contact us. And believe me when I say, we will be the best parents she could have asked for''. Alec only smiled and moved so that Magnus could lay down next to him. They lay like that, together, dreaming of the time when a little warlock girl will be there laying there with them in their perfect world.


End file.
